1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for classification of documents within defined categories using a class hierarchy having document categories and corresponding category definitions. More particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for comparing a document to be classified to the category definitions to determine appropriate category classification for the document and classifying the document within the appropriate category or categories.
2. Background of the Invention
Libraries and other institutions have historically categorized documents by hand. Furthermore, information retrieval systems exist which provide documents for automated retrieval. For example, Yahoo!.RTM., an information storage and retrieval system available to Internet users at http://www.yahoo.com, allows a user to search for information according to various search terms.
Yahoo!.RTM. allows a user to classify a document within various categories. However, Yahoo!.RTM. requires a user to determine appropriate classification for each document prior to classifying the document. In today's computerized society, it would be extremely beneficial to provide a means for automating this process of document categorization. A need exists in the prior art for an automated document classification system for categorizing a document based upon the content of the document.